


𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [7]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘛𝘰𝘮. 𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳, 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978324
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Liz was rushed to hospital with a GSW to her abdomen. Her bitch ass of a husband had attempted to kill her when she tried to tell him that he wasn’t allowed back at her home. Liz didn’t care if he had “left his clothes” because she knew for a fact that he hadn’t left one thing. He made that he had taken everything very clear when he had left her some time ago. She now had an oxygen mask on, being pushed on a hospital bed into surgery by a team of nurses. When she arrived into the operating room she saw a surgeon dressed fully in his scrubs, putting on gloves.

“Good afternoon, ma-am. I’m going to take good care of you. Don’t worry.” He said, adjusting the light so that it beamed down onto her abdomen.

Within seconds she felt electrodes being placed on herself and needles being injected to put her under. The last thing she remembered was looking up at the surgeon, before her eyes flickered shut and she was gone. She woke up in what appeared to be the recovery room. Liz looked around the room and began to feel slightly distressed. She went to sit up and yelped at a searing pain go through her stomach. Suddenly, she saw a surgeon walking around the corner with black framed glasses on and coming toward her.

“No, no… please. Sit back, you’ve had quite the operation. You need to relax.” He told her, helping her to lay back slightly.

“Arghh… th-thank you.” She said, relaxing slightly.

“No need to thank me. Thank yourself, I almost thought of you to be a lost cause when you came through the doors.” He chuckled and she laughed, exasperating from her wound. She began to recognize his face.

“I’ve seen you somewhere.” She said, studying his face.

“Yes. I spoke to you, just before you went under.” He told her and she shook her head.

“Of course. Of course you were the surgeon. I’m such an idiot.” She smiled, shaking her head as she realized how idiotic she was being.

“Oh no, I’ve met many idiots in my day. The pharmaceuticals will die down eventually. Then your head will be clear.” He explained and she grinned.

“Well, thank you. I’m Keen, Elizabeth Keen.” She introduced, holding out her right hand.

“Raymond Reddington. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Keen. Or is that Mrs Keen?” He asked, shaking her hand.

“Well, Keen is my ex-husband’s surname… but I just couldn’t be bothered with the hassle of changing my name back so Keen it was...” She explained and he nodded.

“You probably think it’s a bit idiotic.” She said but he shook his head.

“Oh no, not at all. In fact… I know someone who did that with his second grade girlfriend.” He joked, smirking at Liz the entire time.

“Stop making fun of me.” She whined, nudging his arm slightly, causing him to chuckle.

“Hey… you should thank your lucky stars. His surname is now ‘Long’, God bless his soul.” He chuckled.

“What’s so funny about his surname?” She asked, rearranging herself.

“Ahh, his forename is Richard, or rather, Dick. As people used to call him. I assume you can guess the rest.” He smiled and Liz began to get it.

“Ohh yeah. Now I get it.” She laughed, yawning slightly.

The both of them sat there for a while until Raymond checked the clock around the corner.

“How are you feeling. Do you think your ready to go to your room?” He asked her and she nodded.

“Anywhere but here.” She said and he gasped.

“It can’t be that bad, surely.” He grinned, causing Liz to chuckle.

Raymond called over for nurses to come and wheel Liz to her room. Whilst they did she glanced over at Raymond slyly whom was walking in front of them. She caught a glimpse at his butt and despite him still being in his scrubs, she was still very impressed. She could tell that he worked out a lot, or at least had fabulous genetics. He held the door open for the nurses and they wheeled her in. Liz attempted to climb into her hospital bed despite having no energy; but she managed to get in eventually with some help of Raymond’s strong grip. The nurses left the room with the portable bed and closed the door behind them, leaving only Raymond and Liz.

“Unfortunately, you’ll be required to stay overnight due to your surgery. But, the sooner you eat, drink and go to the toilet the sooner I’ll know that your doing well and I’ll hopefully be able to discharge you early tomorrow.” He smiled, taking a seat by her bed.

“Thank you, Doctor.” She smiled.

“You are very much welcome, Miss Keen. Do you have any next of kin that can be here with you for a while?” He asked and she nodded.

“I could phone my dad, he’ll be able to come straight away.” She said, only just realizing that she was in a sweater and sweatpants, but they weren’t her own clothing.

“Here, use mine. I like to carry it twenty four seven, even if I shouldn’t. I’ll go and locate your stuff.” He winked, handing her his phone before leaving to find all of her belongings.

Liz dialed her father’s number and hoped to get through. When she eventually did, she told Sam that it was her straight away, to prevent him from hanging up on her. She told him about how she had just came out of surgery and what hospital she was in. Sam, of course was trembling on the other end of the line, but as soon as he knew that Liz was definitely okay he chilled out a bit. But obviously not completely. Their conversation eventually came to an ending and Liz was glad. Sam had agreed to come and see her and that he wouldn’t only be around half an hour or so. As long as Liz was okay, Sam was happy. And dared to say goodbye.

“Here are your belongings, tell me if anything is missing.” He said and Liz nodded.

She rummaged around the bag, seeing that all of her accessories were there… then she stumbled across her torn, bloodied shirt. Tears began to form in her eyes as she recalled the bullet that ripped through her flesh. A tear escaped her right eye as she saw just where the bullet had gone through her shirt and she felt the bag being removed from her hands, as well as her shirt.

“Your going to be okay, Miss Keen. I promise.” He said, putting the bag on the floor and taking a hold of her hand.

“Please, call me anything other than Keen. I can’t bare to hear that name.” She sobbed, squeezing his hands slightly.

“How about Lizzie, or Liz?” He asked, smiling at her.

“I haven’t heard Lizzie in some time, so how about we go for that?” She asked and he smiled back at her.

“Lizzie it is then. Your going to make it through this, Lizzie.” He told her and she smiled, moving further over to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

She could feel him tense up, but she honestly wasn’t bothered. She needed comfort and for some strange reason, she trusted him more then anything. He had been lovely to her and there was something about him that she just couldn’t put her finger on that drew her to him. Well, something other than the fact of being extremely attractive.

“Thank you, Doc.” She said, looking down to the both of their hands and caressing his.

“If we’re going to be on a first name basis… how about you call me Raymond?” He asked, pulling away from her.

“Raymond it is then.” She smirked and he chuckled.

The both of them stared into one another’s eyes and found themselves being drawn to each other. Raymond felt like he couldn’t keep it up, he felt as though if he continued to look into Liz’s deep blue eyes he would lose it and kiss her passionately. But; right at that moment, they both heard the door open and jumped.

“Daddy!” Liz called, seeing her loving father walk into the room with a teddy bear for her.

“Butterball! How are you feeling?” Sam asked, enveloping his daughter into a massive hug.

“I’m good, thanks to Raymond.” She said, averting her gaze to her interest.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that she’s in good hands then. I’m Sam Milhoan.” He said, holding his hand out for Raymond to shake it.

“Raymond Reddington. Thank you for coming, Mr Milhoan.” He said, shaking Liz’s father’s hand.

“Ahh, it’s no problem. And please, just call me Sam.” He insisted and Raymond nodded.

“Very well, Sam. I’ll leave you two be then.” He said, smiling at the both of them before leaving the room.

Raymond left Sam and Liz to talk and rushed down to the cafeteria. He needed a drink so badly, preferably something alcoholic but he’d have to settle for a coffee instead. He shouldn’t be so unprofessional, Liz was just a patient and he was just a doctor. There was no way on earth she would ever be interested in him. When he saw her father walk through the door he couldn’t help but scrutinize himself. After all, he was probably a few years younger than her father and yet he was acting like a schoolboy with his first erection.

He took a sip from his coffee and sat down at one of the tables, hanging his head shamefully. He always had one rule throughout his work and it had always protected him, ‘no relationships with co-workers, patients or ex patients’ and her for some reason, perhaps it was just blind love, he was so very tempted to break that rule. But what if it wasn’t lust and he in fact loved Liz? Would it make it acceptable then? He wanted to look upon every scar on her body and ask her where they came from. Tell her that no matter what she would always be an angel in his eyes. But he couldn’t… could he?

He finished his coffee and tossed it into the trash can before making his way into the bathrooms. He freshened up and made an attempt at fixing himself to look his best – which wasn’t too great. He walked near Liz’s room and saw her and her father laughing. He contemplated going in or not, but in a few moments he decided that going in would be best.

“How’s the patient?” He hushed, peaking through the door.

“Ahh, she’s a fighter… do you two need a moment?” Sam asked sincerely.

“Oh no, I only came in to tell you that if you’re feeling up to it, Liz. You are very much welcome to go and visit the garden outside. It’s lovely and secluded. The noise of traffic doesn’t differ but at least you won’t have to see it.” He smiled, entering and closing the door.

“Thanks, Raymond. But I’m far too tired today. Perhaps tomorrow.” She suggested and he smiled warmly.

“How’s the bandages? Are they doing okay?” He asked, coming closer.

“I think so… they don’t hurt or feel loose or anything.” She explained and he nodded.

“Do you mind?” He questioned, gesturing to her loose sweater.

“Of course not. Who’s is this anyway?” She asked whilst he lifted it up far enough to check before pulling it back down gently.

“It’s mine… I hope you don’t mind. I didn’t know what else to give you.” He explained and she nodded.

“Thank you, I promise when this is all over you’ll get it back.” She smiled and he chuckled.

“Keep it… anyway, I’ll let you two get on.” He smiled before leaving.

~

“You like him don’t you?” Sam asked, much rather stated and Liz blushed.

“Please, daddy. He’s just doing his job.” She explained, trying to come up with any excuse.

“Relax, sweetie. I wouldn’t worry too much, he likes you too.” Sam winked and she slapped his shoulder lightly.

“I’m just a patient, there isn’t anything special about me.” She told him and he smirked.

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that.” He laughed and she hid her face in her pillow.

Sam was right, she did have a crush on him. And maybe, just maybe he had a crush back. But he was a doctor and she was his patient. There was no way on earth they would end up together, they may as well have been the definition of ‘Forbidden Love’ because they had no chances. Or so she thought.

To be continued…


	2. II

It was eleven in the morning and Raymond hadn’t had much sleep. He was up all night worrying about Liz. Not because of her surgery, but because of why she was shot. She hadn’t yet told him and he began to wonder if she happened to see something that she shouldn’t have, if she was some kind of crime lord – yes, that one was a bit far fetched or perhaps it was her ex husband. After all, she wasn’t too enthusiastic on speaking about him or even hearing about him.

When he got to the hospital he went to check on Liz and saw her sleeping soundly in her bed. She looked so cute. He couldn’t resist going into her room to get closer to her. He took a seat and saw her turn toward him. He wondered for a moment if he had woke her from her slumber, but thankfully he didn’t. Just because he didn’t sleep didn’t mean she couldn’t.

Half an hour later Liz woke up and saw a very sleepy Raymond next to her.

“Wanna swap shifts?” Liz joked, pointing to the bed.

“Thank you for the offer, Lizzie. But I’ve got this.” He chucked as did she.

“How can you work when you’re so tired?” She asked, she could never work without at least ten hours of sleep.

“Ahh, you get used to it eventually.” He yawned and she gave him a puzzled look.

“Clearly not.” She laughed and he followed.

“Can I get you anything, sweetheart?” He asked, leaning forward.

He didn’t even realize what he had said but when he saw Liz’z slightly shocked expression he played it back and began to stutter.

“I-I’m so sorry, Lizzie. I-I never meant to say that… please forgive me. I didn’t mean to be so informal.” He apologized but she only smiled.

“It’s fine, that’s what happens when you don’t catch enough sleep.” She joked, trying to lighten the mood but she could still see him sweating.

“Maybe you’re right.” He smiled nervously and circled around his collar to get some air.

“I don’t suppose that you could get me a sandwich that doesn’t taste like hospital? Preferably chicken.” She asked.

“I-I’ll do my best. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be back.” He smiled, before leaving.

Thank heaven above for Liz not taking offense. He wasn’t sure why he decided to use such a term of endearment. Maybe it was because he wanted to know more of Liz or perhaps it was because he was an absolute moron or perhaps both. He remembered the last time he had called someone sweetheart subconsciously. They swilled him in the middle of the street and he wasn’t the slightest bit attracted to them whatsoever.

There was no way he was going to the cafeteria to get her something to eat, their food wasn’t good enough for her. He made his way to the nearest pastry shop across the street and took one look at the menu before ordering. He ordered: a chicken, lettuce, tomato and cheese sandwich with the slightest bit of mayonnaise as well as two baklavas for the both of them. He had a sweet tooth after all and couldn’t resist.

When he made it back to the hospital and Liz’s room he smiled both nervously and widely at her.

“Alright, so disclaimer before you eat it. This delicious sandwich consists of: chicken, lettuce, tomato and cheese as well as mayonnaise and obviously butter. So, if you’re allergic please do not eat it. I don’t want to go to jail.” He laughed and so did she.

“Just as well I’m not allergic then.” She chuckled and he smiled.

“I also got you some baklava. I’m not sure how hungry you are, but it’s there regardless.” He told her, gesturing toward the bag.

“What’s in this ‘baklava’ and where is it from?” She asked.

She took a bite from her sandwich and moaned when she tasted it, despite her not realizing, she was famished. He paused from chewing his baklava and listened to her. She was so very beautiful, he was in trouble and he knew it.

“…I believe they originated in Turkey.” He told her and she covered her mouth before answering.

“Well, I can’t wait to try. Thank you, Raymond. How much do I owe you?” She asked, realizing he had paid.

“Nothing whatsoever.” He smiled but she was flabbergasted.

“What about the surgery, how much do I owe for that?” She asked, dreading his response.

It was probably going to be something far too rich for her blood. She was already struggling, but it wasn’t as though she had a choice.

“…I hope you wouldn’t mind me asking, but I would like to pay for your surgery.” He said and she immediately shook her head.

“Raymond, I could never accept your money and besides this was all of my fault.” She features to her abdomen.

“I know you never intended to get shot, Lizzie. I mean, not many people do to be fair. But it wasn’t your fault. Wherever you were was a perfectly safe environment.” He tried to reason but she began to sigh and a tear ran down her face.

He shifted his seat so that it was closer to her and hesitantly took hold of her hand. Another tear ran from her right eye and Raymond longed to hold her – more of her.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie.” He apologized.

She leaned in toward him and he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and so he in turn, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She truly began to cry at that moment and grasped his neck.

“Shh, Lizzie… I’m sorry.” He apologized once again and she ran her hand over the nape of his neck.

“It’s okay, Raymond.” She sniffled.

When she backed away from him he smiled slightly at her and she did too.

“I know this probably isn’t a great time, but I need the toilet.” She addressed.

“Right…” he chuckled. “Do you need any help at all?” He asked out of genuine concern.

“…could you help me to get to the bathroom?” She asked shyly and he nodded.

“Of course, Lizzie.” He said, clearing his throat and standing.

He helped her to get to the toilet and for that she was grateful. He was so happy that she entrusted him enough to allow him to stand just outside of the door and wait for her. However, he was sad to know that she would be leaving soon. After all, she had ticked all of their requirements and that meant that she could leave. He only had one thing to show her before he would be satisfied.

“Can I show you something, Lizzie?” He asked her once she came out.

“If it’s anything other than this place, sure.” She smiled and he laughed.

He walked with her through to the back of the hospital. They took the elevator down to the first floor and she gasped aloud when the doors opened. It was beautiful, the garden looked like something off a Disney film. So magical and angelic on top of that, it was lovely and secluded.

“Raymond, it’s amazing.” She said, still in shock.

“You haven’t seen the best part yet.” He smiled, walking in front of her and reaching a hand out.

She placed her hand in his and he led her through past all of the beautiful flowers and trees. In the middle of the garden there was a water fountain flowing with crystal blue water. She didn’t even notice that her jaw was open until Raymond shut it for her and smirked. He led her further toward the fountain and grinned.

“What?” She giggled.

“Make a wish.” He told her and she giggled.

“Okay.” She smiled before closing her eyelids.

She made her wish and when she opened her eyes she discovered that Raymond was now behind her.

“What did you wish for?” He asked as she turned around to face him.

“Ohh, I can’t tell you that or it won’t come true.” She teased.

“Hmm, good point.” He smirked, pushing her against the fountain.

She wrapped a leg around his and placed both of her hands against the fountain edge. He leaned into her ear and breathed lightly, causing shivers to go up her spine. Cupping her cheek in his palm, he gazed into her dazzling eyes and brushed his lips against hers. He captured her lips in his and she moaned passionately, she had never been kissed so intimately before by anyone. She ran her hands down his chest until she reached his pants.

“Mmm.” He moaned as she cupped him and began to rub.

He pulled away from the kiss due to his deprivation of oxygen and she smirked when he leaned into her palm. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her. He had never experienced something so heart quickening before. She removed her hand, leaving him longing for more.

“Come home with me, Lizzie.” He suggested.

In a normal situation she would never, but this wasn’t one part usual. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But she was healing, surely she couldn’t do it.

“Won’t my stitches be a problem?” She asked and he sighed.

“You’re right… it was a stupid idea. I’m sorry, Lizzie.” He backed away, rubbing the back of his neck, assuming that she was rejecting him.

That was always every woman’s first defense when it came to him. He was in a ten year relationship once upon a time ago with a woman a little closer to his age than Liz and throughout them ten years, whenever he had tried to be intimate, she would push him away. In the first two years it was passionate but then it was as though she became bored of him.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it. But, you’re the doctor so what do you think?” She asked and he turned slowly.

“So… you’re, interested?” He asked just to clarify.

“I’m sorry, didn’t we just make out or was I imagining it?” She joked and he laughed.

“If you’re up for it then yes. We’ll just have to be careful, Lizzie.” He told and she nodded, coming closer to him.

“I’m not sure if I could possibly be gentle with you, Raymond.” She whispered in his ear and he smiled.

“Mmm, sounds to me like I may need to restraint you.” He whispered back, directly next to her ear.

“I’d like to see you try.” She flirted.

“Then we better get going...” he smirked and she smiled. “I’ll tell the ladies at reception that you’ve been discharged.” He told her and she nodded.

“Just as well. I’ll go and gather my things.” She said, making her way back inside, wiggling her butt more than necessary.

Raymond chuckled before making his way in through a different door. He spoke to he receptionists and told them that Liz was being discharged. Whilst he was there he also took care of the surgery payment. There was no way he was going to allow her to pay for it. He saw her walk past and shortly after he followed. The both of them took his car and drove back to his place.

To be continued...


	3. III

On the way to Raymond’s place Liz was getting more and more nervous. She hadn’t showered in two days after all. She didn’t want to reek the second she took off her clothes. He pulled into his driveway and smiled at her before getting out of the car. He went around to her side and helped her to get out. She could have easily of gotten out, but he just wanted an excuse to be a gentleman. He unlocked his door and allowed her to go in first.

Once she was inside she wasn’t exactly sure on what to do so she just stepped aside and waited for Raymond to enter. Once he did he smile at her.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” He asked, making his way through to the kitchen.

“You don’t have to be polite you know. We both know why we’re here.” She stated, she found it cute how he was trying.

“I know, I-I just don’t want this to be a one time thing.” He said, but when she didn’t say anything after he figured he must have overstepped.

“But obviously, it would be okay if it was. I mean, you know, it’s completely up to you… a one time things probably best. If you think that of course!-” He rambled on.

Before he could say one last word Liz kissed him to shut him up and he moaned. He pushed her back into the kitchen wall and allowed his hands to roam her body. She moaned and threw back her head when he groped her butt. He pushed into her and she moaned once again.

“Take me to the bedroom.” She whined and he picked her up.

He carried her through to his bedroom and placed her gently on the bed, careful not snag her bandages. The both of them began to immediately remove their clothing as fast as possible. When it came to Liz’s sweater however, he paused and kissed her lightly. He pulled it over her head with ease and tossed it onto the pile.

Raymond smiled before joining her on the bed and hovered over her. He ran is hands all over her bare skin. He couldn’t believe that she was here with him, in his bed of all places.

“Make love to me, Raymond.” She said and he looked up at her before kissing her slow and passionately.

He ran a hand down her abdomen and reached inside of her underwear. He cupped her mound and began to rub her intimate flesh until she moaned from the sensation too good to be true. He removed her underwear and continued to rub her as he circled her blissful breasts with his tongue. She was getting wetter by the second so he looked up at her and watched as she whined from the feeling of his finger entering her. He pumped his finger in and out slowly and she began to pant and moan from the small passionate form of stimulation.

“Come for me, Lizzie.” He told her.

A few seconds later she writhed in pleasure. He slipped his finger out of her and cleaned it off with a tissue. He then continued to kiss her. She attempted to push him onto his back but because he was too strong, she couldn’t. He smirked and chuckled before laying on his back for her. She cupped him in his underwear and he immediately grasped the bedsheets.

“L-Lizzie.” He moaned.

“Count this as payback.” She smirked.

“Oh God… I don’t recall teasing you, sweetheart.” He groaned.

“Say ‘sweetheart’ again and maybe I won’t tease.” She said.

“Fuck, sweetheart. Please.” He begged, he needed more than her soft angelic touch.

“Mmm, that’s better.” She moaned.

She helped him to remove his underwear and went to go and suck him, but he turned her body so that he would be facing her ass. She felt his tongue run up her wet folds and she moaned intensely.

“Come on, sweetheart. You have to give to get.” He grinned, teasing her slightly.

She wrapped her hand around his member and began to pump his shaft. The moment that she took him into her mouth was the moment she felt Raymond’s tongue working it’s magic. She moaned and stoped for a split second before sucking him. She was so very close and Raymond knew it. He could tell that she was becoming insanely gratified by giving him a blowjob. He was determined to make her orgasm once more before they take it to the next level. He ate her away, smothering himself to force her to her climax.

“Fuuuck, Raymond. Fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming.” She panted, before releasing her second orgasm.

She would have collapsed had it not been for Raymond’s tight grip holding her in place. He shifted her so that she was beneath him. She wanted to finish giving him fellatio but she also wanted him inside of her.

“Tell me you want me, Lizzie.” Raymond said, pumping his head as he hovered atop her.

“I need you, Raymond.” She flirted and he was even happier.

He placed himself at her entrance and rubbed against her folds until he coaxed them apart. He placed his tip inside of her and that in itself was amazing. He ventured on and within a few seconds he walls were surrounding him.

“Fuck, Lizzie. You’re seraphic.” He groaned, feeling her tight walls pushing against her.

He continued to grind his hips into her and she began to squirm beneath him. She opened her legs wider for him and he went in even deeper. She lost her breath when he pushed all of the way into her, she was even convinced that her heart had skipped a beat too. He pulled out of her and entered her over and over again until he finally hit her g-spot. He continued to hit her until she was moaning for the entire neighborhood to hear. Her pants and whimpers were like music to his ears. She was close, so very close as was he. He pounded into her fast for a few seconds before going slowly. He resumed this over and over until she came, crying his name. He followed shortly after, spurting every last drop of his seed into her.

~

The both of them laid next to one another for a short while, calming down from their orgasms. Liz could feel Raymond becoming softer inside of her and would have proceeded to another release, but she was far to tired and there was no way she would get over three, she had already beaten her record.

“That was amazing, Lizzie.” Raymond sighed before pulling out of her.

“It certainly was.” She chuckled a bit.

He laid on his back and gathered her in his arms, making sure not to disrupt her wound. She smiled as she placed her head on his best and he began to comfort her.

“You’re like a pillow.” She muttered and he laughed.

“I’m glad you think so.” He smiled, stroking his hand up and down her back.

They both stayed there for a short while and before they knew it, they had fell asleep in the embrace of one another. When Liz woke up, she could see that it was falling dark. She left Raymond’s arms and checked her phone. There were thirty texts off her father:

_“Where are you, butterball? I came to the hospital but they say you’ve been discharged.”_

_“I’ve been to your house, are you okay.”_

_“Butterball?”_ And so on.

She felt so guilty, she could of at least bothered to message her father before going to Raymond’s.

 _“I’m okay, daddy. Please don’t file a missing persons.”_ She typed, trying some humor to help to lighten the mood.

 _“Have you learned nothing from college? 24hrs before I can file a missing persons, numpty.”_ Sam typed and she was thankful he wasn’t angry.

 _“Yeah, yeah. Knowing you, you’d find a way.”_ She sent and chucked lightly.

 _“…probably. Just as long as you’re okay, I was worried sick.”_ Sam typed.

 _“I dare bet :D.”_ She replied.

Damn, how could she have been such an idiot?! She knew her father was a stress-head and since he was a single parent he had always been a father and a mother to Liz. He could be easy going and humorous in situations but then he could also be intimidating and tense in others.

“Lizzie, is everything okay?” She heard a sleepy voice come from the bed.

Raymond was sat up with the sheets barely covering him.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” She said, sitting on the edge of the bed and giving him a kiss.

“Are you sure? You can tell me you know.” He reassured her but she only smiled.

“Do you mind if I use the shower?” She asked and he shook his head.

“Of course not, take all the time you need, sweetheart.” He yawned, laying back down.

“But mind your stitches!” He called after a few seconds.

“Always playing doctor.” She teased, peaking out of the doorframe and saw him smirk.

She chuckled slightly at him before going into the bathroom. Once she had finished her long, well needed shower she wrapped her hair up in one of Raymond’s towels and wrapped her body up in another. She went back into his room and heard him snoring lightly. He sounded so cute and he looked even better. He was laid on his stomach with one arm above his head and the other by his side. His butt was barely covered by the sheets and his face was scrunched up against his mattress.

She wasn’t honestly sure what to do, she didn’t want to put on her clothes – that were actually his. So she went into his drawer and found a pair of his underwear and put them on, hoping to get a reaction from him in the morning. She spotted a hairdryer box in the corner of the room so she went over and inspected it. She took the hairdryer out of it and made her way into the furthest room away to prevent him from waking up.

She made her way into another bathroom and found a hairbrush in the cabinet and wondered why it was in there. Raymond didn’t have any hair, a buzz cut if that. But she wasn’t too bothered, she had a method to dry and brush her hair so it wasn’t like she was going to complain by any means.

She put the hairdryer on the highest level of warmth but on the lowest volume in hopes not to wake up Raymond. As she dried and brushed her hair she contemplated whether or not Raymond and her would have a chance as a couple. After all, her father managed to spot how she liked Raymond and how he liked her first. So surely in that area she was fine and last she checked Raymond wanted it to be more than just once. All that she needed now was to make her mind up. After everything with Tom she wasn’t too sure if she would ever let anyone in again. Yet for some reason, she was entrusting Raymond enough to stay with him – overnight. He had been nothing but carrying with her from day one. But they have only known one another for three days. So why on earth was she feeling such a strong attraction, if it wasn’t meant to be?

Once she had finished off her hair and it was no longer wet, she made her way back into his room quietly with the dryer. Thankfully, he was still asleep. This time, however he was sprawled on his back and there were no sheets covering any part of him. She returned the hair dryer to its rightful place before joining him in the bed. She laid on her side, facing away from him but couldn’t resist catching a quick glance at his beauty.

To be continued...


	4. IV

When Raymond awoke the following morning he immediately saw the beautiful figure he was laid next to. He laid behind her, spooning her, he couldn’t resist smelling his shampoo on her long luscious hair. He kissed the side of her head and ran his hand down her side until he reached her butt. He was confused at first but soon noticed that she was wearing his underwear. He paused for a moment to take in her beauty before continuing. He rubbed her through his underwear but soon decided to venture on. He slipped a hand into her underwear and continued to rub circles on her clit. She moaned ever so slightly. She was still asleep and he found it so cute. He continued to caress her folds before slipping a finger inside of her. She was so wet and he reveled in it. She awoke sleepily but soon realized what was happening. She took one look over her shoulder and pouted at him. He kissed her passionately and pushed even further into her and she moaned into the kiss.

“Fuck, R-Raymond.” She moaned, pressing her ass into his increasingly hard bulge.

“Come for me, baby.” He whispered into her ear.

He continued to rub her inner walls with his finger but longed for her stimulation, so he pulled his finger out and caressed her womanhood intimately. He placed his head in her neck and kissed her shoulder whilst she came. He found it very gratifying and exotic. Once she had came he continued to stroke her, with less pressure this time. She was so beautiful, he could still hear her quiet whimpers. He kissed her body until he arrived at her waist and removed her underwear – which were his. He kissed her thighs before licking up all of her juices. She was still very sensitive but he just found it cute when she squirmed beneath him.

“Ray! That tickles!” She giggled, trying to move.

“Stay still!” He chuckled but she couldn’t help but move.

She managed to squirm from his grasp and get off the bed but he immediately plunged her into the wall and she giggled. He pushed her up the wall so that she was forced to wrap her legs around him. He held her by her waist whilst she stroked the nape of his neck. She felt him slip into her and she felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Raymond on the other hand, groaned at the sensation, especially when she was so tight after her previous orgasm. He waited until she had adjusted to him before encouraging her to move.

“Argh, that’s it, sweetheart.” He groaned.

She leaned forward and kissed him feverishly and he moved the both of them onto the bed. He thrusted into her vigorously – he was so close. He smiled at her when she made the cutest whine he had ever heard.

“Come for me, Lizzie. I’m so close.” He encouraged, feeling himself on the brink.

“Don’t stop, Ray… please, don’t stop.” She cried, so very close.

He drove into her faster and harder, keen on the idea of coming with her at the very same time. He could feel her tensing up and she could feel him throbbing from within her. She came, with the longest drawn out moan that caused him to follow. He emptied his semen into her and kissed her lips, cupping her cheek in doing so.

When he pulled out of her he quickly grabbed a towel from his en-suite and helped to clean her. He took one look at her in his bedsheets as he sat on the corner and couldn’t resist kissing her again. She was so beautiful, he was flabbergasted as for why she chose him. She could have anyone in the entire world and yet she chose him – he was the luckiest man alive.

“Can I get you any breakfast?” He asked, pulling away.

“I’ll have whatever you are, but first I need to get cleaned up.” She chuckled as did he.

He gave her all of the privacy she deserved and went to go and make the two of them breakfast. He decided on making: raspberry jam on toast with orange juice. It was simple and easy, plus it didn’t take too long to make and he was starving. She joined him in the kitchen a while longer, wearing one of his shirts.

“You must be joking.” He chuckled, placing his hands by her waist.

“It’s due for a wash anyway, it was in your laundry basket.” She grinned and he shook his head.

“In that case, we best find you something to wear that is clean.” He told her and she smiled, taking a bite of her toast.

“Do you have to work today?” She asked, he was a doctor after all and they tended to be very busy.

“Nope, Sunday is my day to do absolutely nothing.” He stated.

“…do you think we could go to my place so I can get changed?” She asked hesitantly.

“Of course, if you wish. Just tell me when you want to go and we will.” He smiled and so did she, leaning up to place a kiss atop his lips.

“Thank you, Ray.” She smiled.

~

Once the two of them finished their breakfasts they got dressed and made there way to Liz’s home. She was hesitant about going just because it was where the incident had occurred and last she checked her home looked the exact same and probably had blood all over, but it was too late now – they were already on their way. Raymond was dressed in: a black t-shirt with a purple and grey checkered shirt open atop, blue jeans with the knees cut out and white sneakers. Whereas, Liz was wearing: one of his grey hoodies which was oversized on her, his black tracksuit bottoms and her black sneakers. Her shoes where the only thing that weren’t wrecked from the incident. Raymond tried to convince her that she could wear something that would fit her, but she wanted to be able to easily discard them when it came to changing.

When they arrived at Liz’s, Raymond spotted a tear brimming from the corner of her eye but he only wiped it away and stepped out of his car. The two of them made their way to her door and she went to open the door with her key, but it was already open. She hesitantly pushed the door open and discovered that the place was spotless. They both entered and as they made their way through to her kitchen they discovered Sam sat by dinner table.

“Lizzie! Where have you been?” He asked, enveloping her into his eyes.

“Thank you for cleaning. I love you, daddy.” She stated.

When Raymond made his way through the door Sam automatically knew what had went on and he was glad that Liz had been able to move on and learn to love again.

“You’re welcome, butterball.” He smiled, releasing her from his grasp.

“…I’m gonna go get changed.” She said, before leaving for upstairs.

The two gentlemen watched as Liz left them by themselves. Raymond wasn’t sure what to do, he wasn’t sure if Sam approved of the two of them or even if he knew about them.

“How’s she doing?” Sam asked and Raymond immediately spun around.

“H-her stitches, t-they’re fine. I believe, they’ll need dressing in a while.” He smiled nervously.

“Good… are you two… you know?” Sam asked and Raymond’s brows lifted.

“Uhh… are we, what?” He asked, needing Sam to clarify.

“Have you had sex?” He asked and Raymond choked on his own breath.

“Uhh, that’s uhh… erm, y-yes.” Raymond stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck – sweating.

“Do you love her?” Sam asked.

Raymond felt extremely called out at this point in time. It was one thing a friend asking him all of these questions, but for Liz’s father to be asking him was another thing.

“…I… y-yes, I do.” He said, coming to the realization that he truly was in love with Liz.

His relationship with Liz wasn’t one of lust but much rather one of love. He wished to love her, for the rest of his life no matter what. He wished to unravel her bandages and inspect her scar. He wished for her to tell him just how she got it. He wanted her to share all of her secrets with him, just as he wanted to share all of her secrets with her.

“Then that’s alright. Just don’t ever break her heart.” Sam ordered and Raymond nodded.

“Oh, I don’t ever want to let go of her.” Raymond stated and Sam smiled.

“Good.” He said.

Just in that moment, Liz came down the stairs looking gorgeous. She had changed into: a black and brown checkered jacket, black t-shirt with a thick white stripe going across it, blue tight skinny jeans and white sneakers. Raymond couldn’t believe his luck. He had been used to seeing her at her lowest in his baggy oversized clothing and bloodied clothing. As she sauntered into the room Raymond had to quickly close his mouth.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, daddy?” Liz asked and Sam considered it but decided against it.

“I would, butterball but you know how much I love the game.” He smirked and Liz grinned.

“Damn the super bowl.” She scoffed and he chuckled.

“Maybe some other time, butterball.” Sam smiled.

He gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek before leaving. Raymond could tell that Liz was close with her father and he somewhat envied that. When he was a few years younger he lost his mother and he still missed he till this day. He lost his father when he was a young boy. It wasn’t as though he didn’t miss his dad because he did – although he didn’t know him all that well. He just wished that he had a father figure in his life. It was due to the absence of a someone to call ‘dad’ that made him more dependent on his mother.

When he was brought out of his reverie he saw Liz smiling at him slightly.

“Do you have any bandages here? I think they might need changing.” He said and she nodded.

She led him upstairs into the bathroom and she began to take off her clothes so he looked away.

“Really? You’ve already seen me naked.” She laughed and he smiled shyly.

“Sorry.” He apologized.

“Did my dad say anything bad to you?” She asked, her brows furrowed.

“Oh God no! In fact he said that he approved of you and I.” Raymond cleared, smiling widely.

“You told him about us?!” Liz asked and Raymond’s stomach dropped, as did his smile.

“Well, yeah… he kinda already knew.” Raymond told her and she sat on he edge of the bath wearing only her bra at her top half with her head in her hands.

Raymond neared Liz and touched her abdomen. She immediately flinched and he backed away.

“What are you doing?” She asked immediately.

“Y-your bandages… sorry.” He apologized, leaving the bandages with her and exiting the bathroom.

“Wait, Raymond! I’m sorry, I just wasn’t sure what you are doing.” She apologized, taking his hand in hers.

“It’s fine, Lizzie. I understand.” He smiled dolefully, taking his hand back.

“Understand what?” She asked.

“You’re embarrassed of us, of me should I say. I would be too.” He cleared up and she shook her head.

“No, no, Raymond. I was just a little confused.” She confessed, but he still looked sad.

“Can I do your dressing?” He asked, changing the subject and she nodded.

He removed her bandages and saw that she tensed as he neared her wound. It was quite significant and noticeable. He could tell from her creased brow that she wasn’t proud of it. But he wouldn’t push it, not unless she wanted to tell him. He wrapped new bandages around her tightly. It of course hurt her but it went without saying that it would.

“All done.” He smiled, standing up.

“Thank you, Raymond.” Liz said.

She came further toward him and hugged him soundly. He tensed, not really sure how to feel. She had told him that she wasn’t embarrassed of him, but he couldn’t help but feel like a let down. But, he didn’t wish to push her away, so he wrapped his arms around her.

“Since my dad left, will you stay for dinner?” She asked and he smiled warmly.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He said, tilting her chin and kissing her passionately.

“… and one more thing...” She said and he nodded worriedly. “Will you be my boyfriend?” She asked and he smiled slightly.

“Lizzie, just because I’m insecure about where I stand doesn’t mean that you should rush things. You don’t have to ask me that so that I’ll feel better. I don’t want you to regret this.” He smiled shyly.

“I’m not going to, Raymond. I can tell that we’re both scarred and I want to help you just like you want to help me. I was just a little shocked about earlier. Let’s be honest, having sex with someone and being deeply in love with them isn’t exactly a great conversational topic to have with anyone’s dad – not even your own.” She joked.

“I know, I wasn’t going to lie to him though. If I’d of known you wanted to keep us a secret then I would have, I just thought you were happy with us.” He said.

“I am. You have no idea how happy I am with you right now. If you had seen my dad try and give me the puberty talk you’d understand my shocked behavior.” She laughed and he smiled.

“Yeah, the puberty talk was never a fun one.” He agreed.

“…so, will you be my boyfriend, Raymond. I promise I’m asking this because I want to.” She smiled nervously.

“Ohhh, well… now that’s a definite yes.” He chuckled as did she.

The both of them spent that night busying themselves around a hot stove attempting to make some sort of masterpiece to eat for their first night as a couple. They loved one another so much and they only hoped that one day they could busy themselves in the kitchen for their first night as a married couple.

To be continued...


	5. V

They had successfully managed to be together for a total of seven months and life had most definitely been hectic. For one, Liz almost came to filing a restraint order for her ex-husband due to his constant stalker-like behavior. He would wait for her to return home before looking at her through the windows from outside. Three moths into the relationship with Raymond he had asked her to move in with him. He had always loved his own space and so to give it up easily, or much rather share it with another, was a big move.

After Liz moved in with Raymond, she never saw Tom again and Lord was she grateful. She sold her house four months into the relationship and then the fifth and sixth were spent decorating and sorting out all of the crap she had bought over the years into ‘keep’ and ‘don’t keep’ boxes.

“Why unearth do you need this? It definitely doesn’t fit you.” Raymond asked, holding up a tiny bra.

“Thank you, I feel much better about myself now.” She said wryly.

“No, seriously. It fits me more than you.” He laughed.

Liz turned around and saw her love wearing her old bra atop his t-shirt and she couldn’t contain her laughter.

“Mmm… you rock that.” She joked, giving his a chaste kiss.

“You bet your ass I do… but it needs to go, cause I’m not wearing this so that you can keep it.” He chuckled and she pouted.

“That’s my first ever bra, I can’t lose it. It symbols my puberty.” She said and for a moment he couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth.

“Sweetheart, I remember the pair of underwear I wore when I had my first erection in eighth grade, sat in the middle of math class. I didn’t keep my underwear, quite the opposite… I threw them out because I thought they were evil, but that’s besides the point.” He explained.

But all Liz could think about was how cute he looked. The way he used his hands to explain his story, the way in which his voice helped to soothe her. Argh, why did he have to be so damn dreamy?

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” He asked sarcastically.

“Nope, but I assume your story was one of wisdom so for the sake of it, we can get rid of my first ever bra.” She smiled and he raised his arms up in the air.

“Thank you, heavens above… and you too, Lizzie. You helped also.” He teased and she nudged him playfully.

~

It was now Friday night and the two of them were snuggled up on their sofa, letting their own thoughts drown the noise of background television. Raymond was busy holding Liz in his arms, absentmindedly playing with her fingers, whilst she rested her head atop his chest.

“Who broke your heart, Raymond?” She asked, caressing his fair chest hair.

“…she’s not worth remembering.” He tried to change the subject, but he wasn’t getting away that easily.

“Who was she?” She asked, looking up at him.

Raymond sighed and couldn’t bring himself to look back at her. As soon as Liz averted her gaze he began.

“Her name was, Evelyn. But everyone called her Evy. She was a well known businesswoman, likely still is… when I got my PhD she was so happy for me, she supported me all the way. But she soon realized that I was going beyond her reach and that she couldn’t stop me. We were together for ten years. Two of them were what I considered to be the best moments of my life – but they weren’t. They were the best moments her and I shared. It was raw and passionate, but she got jealous and it soon because dull and boring. We may have lasted for ten years, but ended long before that.” He said sorrowfully, he hadn’t realized how effected he was by what had occurred.

“…I’m sorry, Raymond.” She apologized, realizing how much upset she had caused him, bringing up old memories.

The two of them sat in silence for a small while. Raymond longed to ask her about her scar, the one he had helped to heal in hopes to heal it both mentally and physically. But he was scared, scared that she would leave him or become angry with him. But he knew, it had to be done.

“Lizzie. You don’t have to answer this but; how did you get shot?” He asked hesitantly, looking down to the back of her head.

“…T-Tom, he… he came to my house and wanted the rest of his belongings. I wouldn’t let him in, simply because I knew he hadn’t left anything. He wouldn’t take no for an answer and tried to push past me. Next thing I knew, he pulled a gun out and the rest was a blur. I’m not even sure how I got to the hospital.” She explained, a tear escaping her eye.

The tear rolled down her cheek, all the way underneath until it finally dropped and with the greatest look in the world, it splashed onto Raymond’s hand. He sat up properly and invited Liz to sit atop his lap. When she did he reclined one their sofa and hugged one and other in a tight embrace.

“Shh, sweetheart. I’ve got you, I’m never going to let anything happen to you again.” He hushed softly into her ear.

“I love you, Raymond.” She whispered and he smiled.

“I love you too, Lizzie. I love you too.” He whispered back.

She looked into Raymond’s deep green eyes and began to realize how remarkably deep they really were. How in certain lights they look more grey and depending on the time of day they turn to a mixture of sage and air force blue.

Raymond neared his lips to Liz in hopes to kiss her and she willingly accepted his invitation. She kissed him sweetly and he most definitely kissed her as an act of passion. The continued to make out until their lips became tiresome of one another and their hands had roamed every inch of one another’s accessibly body part.

~

The following morning consisted of Raymond going into work early for a single minor operation for a patient. By the time he got back home and brought lunch along with him, Liz was still in bed. He chuckled as he checked the time. It was eleven am and yet for some unbeknown reason she was still tangled in the sheets of their bed. He wrote her a note that told her lunch was in the fridge and left it on her bedside table. He undressed and stepped into the shower to clean himself.

He spent roughly ten minutes in the shower and when he turned around, he noticed a figure undressing outside and smirked.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked as Liz stepped into the shower.

“I’ve got to burn of those calories you fed me somehow.” She grinned and he smiled.

“Hmm… I can think of one way in particular.” He smirked.

“Oh, and what way is that?” She asked innocently.

Raymond dropped to his knees and Liz was startled as she began to feel his tongue on her hot flesh. She moaned sweetly at the sensation and became extremely gratified at the sight of her love down on his knees before her.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She moaned and he did too.

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna come… I-I’m gonna-” before she could finish her sentence she came fast.

Raymond made sure to lick up every single one of her juices, not wanting a single drop to go to waste.

“You’re so beautiful.” He smiled, moving her hair away from her face.

“As are you.” She flirted, wrapping her palm around his shaft and pumping it lightly.

He shuddered from the pleasure. But he wanted more, there was a minimal chance of Liz coming again, but that still didn’t prevent him from wanting to be inside of her. He coaxed her into resting her palms against the glass whilst he entered her from behind. He could already feel his release nearing, but he would feel guilty in she only came once.

So, he cupped her mound at the front of their two bodies and began to rub circles into her clit. She didn’t bother to hold back any of her moans. She wanted him to hear all of her. He continued to stimulate pleasure from her clit as he pushed in and out of her with his member. Once her inner walls began to throb he pounded into her hard and fast until she was screaming and writhing in pleasure. She came with barely a few seconds to spare before he too found his release.

“You’re so hot.” He chuckled, gliding his hips in and out of her wetness.

“And you’re so big.” She she teased, biting her lip flirtatiously.

“You do realize I need time to get back into action, right?” He said, laughing at her insatiable tendencies.

“Then you better start recuperating.” She smirked, sinking his now softening member all the way into her.

The two of them spent the rest of their day indoors, with the exception of grabbing some more groceries. Raymond bumped into an old friend who couldn’t believe that his friend had managed to get Liz as a girlfriend and was most certainly envious of the pair. But then again, who wouldn’t be?

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
